


Versalzen

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel





	Versalzen

„Da muss auf jeden Fall mehr Salz dran“, bemängelte Boerne kritisch und gab Thiel den Probierlöffel zurück.  
„Mehr Salz?“, fragte Thiel skeptisch. „Sind Sie sicher? Da ist doch schon so viel dran.“ Dennoch schüttete er noch etwas mehr Salz in die Soße, die blubbernd die weißen Körner aufsog. Thiel rührte alles unter, zückte den Probierlöffel, tunkte ihn in den Topf und reichte ihn an Boerne weiter.   
„Und?“, fragte Thiel und beobachtete den anderen.  
Boerne verzog den Mund. „Zu salzig“, urteilte er, lächelte dabei aber entwaffnend.  
„Heißt es nicht, wenn das Essen versalzen ist, ist der Koch verliebt?“, sagte Thiel leichthin.


End file.
